


Music of the spheres

by Ripley2win



Series: Out of chaos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven's Civil War, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "loud" prayer gets an immediate response from Castiel.  Set early in season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of the spheres

Music of the spheres

 

In the middle of a conversation with Sam and Dean, Castiel suddenly stopped speaking and cocked his head to the side as if listening to a sonic boom only he can hear. Abruptly, he vanished.

Dean raised his eyebrows in question. "Something I said?"

Just as quickly as he had left, Castiel returned with a small attractive blonde woman struggling in his arms. As Castiel deposited her to her feet, she scrambled away from him with a mixture of anger and awe on her young features.

"You . . . you son of a bitch! I remember you. I was happy doing what I was doing until you looked into my soul."

Something about the cute blonde in dressy jeans seemed vaguely familiar to Dean, especially her perky breasts and angry face.

"Short white see thru baby doll outfit with fur trim."

"Right on the first try. Chastity was the name I worked under until the night this bastard ruined my life." She stopped to jab an angry finger in Castiel's direction.

"History is beside the point. Your future, your life is a stake. Your prayer was a literal shout to Heaven, probably the loudest ever prayed by a human. In addition, you shouted your knowledge of Heaven's current disharmony and the danger it poses to the human race. This knowledge makes you Raphael's target. He will try to stop your eavesdropping, permanently."

Castiel reached his right hand toward the clearly worried woman, but she quickly backed away with obvious fear and confusion on her face. "I know that you're an angel because I touched you, but . . ."

"Sometime after I last saw you, Father touched your soul. Right now there is something I must do to protect your body."

Castiel quickly placed his right hand upon Chastity's chest and quickly carved the same sigil he had place on the Winchester's to hide them from the sight of angels.

She fell silent and chewed her bottom lip.

"I don't understand what is going on here." Sam looked thoroughly confused.

Castiel quickly explained a minor event to Sam. "Last year Dean took me to a brothel the night before I was to face Raphael. We both expected he would smite me. This is where I met Chastity."

Both Sam and Chastity, immensely surprised at Castiel explanation, immediately asked questions. Their sentences overlapped the other.

" . . . a brothel . . . SMITE?"

"Yes," Castiel said simply to both Chastity and Sam. "To make a long story short . . ."

"Too late," all three said in unison and smiled weakly to each other.

" . . . Father has given this woman a rare gift. She is a Holder and gathers the stories of humans she touches. Chastity has been given two additional gifts. One is amplified prayer. When she prays Father (and Heaven) hears her first. The other gift is equally rare. She can hear Heaven and it's harmony or discord. In the Middle Ages, they referred to the harmony of Heaven as Music of the Spheres.

"Holder? Amplified prayer?" Sam wondered. "I've never read about it anywhere."

"These gifts are only bestowed on a human in times of danger to the entire human race, such as the Flood or the Apocalypse."

"The Flood?," Dean interrupted. "Like in Noah's boat and all that?"

Castiel nodded. "The engineering behind that was astounding, but right now I must find Chastity a safe place to hide. A place that will not tempt her to pray. Her safety takes precedence at this point."

Again, Castiel reached out to Chastity silently asking for her faith in him to keep her safe.

Chastity hesitated to take Castiel's hand only because she has already touched him. Chastity knew Castiel's story.

In the end, she took Castiel's hand because she wanted to live.

"I've got a place in mind," Castiel said. The pair vanished.

x x x x x x x

Castiel and Chastity appeared in a dark corner of a large parking garage.

"What city are we in?"

"Las Vegas."

They continued walking at a normal pace to the nearest exit.

"You are taking this very calmly," Castiel observed.

"I'm saving up my hysterics until we're alone. We'll talk then."

As they approached the check-in desk of the resort/casino the parking structure belonged to, Chastity slowed down and whispered seductively in Castiel's ear "Play along."

She leaned lazily against the desk while possessively stroking Castiel's face and gazing into his eyes with obvious hunger. Castiel mirrored all of her actions and body language.

Chastity's voice grew low and thick. Her choked back laughter came through to the desk clerk as impatient arousal.

"Just the two of us. King size bed. Now."

Reaching into the back pocket of her dressy jeans, Chastity pulled out an ID and a credit card. Castiel read the name quickly. Melinda Hoffstedder.

Castiel stood there quietly holding hands as the clerk ran the credit card information. The clerk returned Chastity's cards.

"Room 612. Continental breakfast is 7-10 tomorrow. Enjoy your stay."

As they entered the empty elevator, Chastity finally lost her control and laughed uncontrollably. Castiel waited until her laughter had wound down.

"The name on your ID is not your real name. How did you happened to have this ID and credit card?"

"It sounds crazy, but I felt like God was telling me to prepare for this." The elevator doors opened on the 6th floor and the couple walked out separately.

"Look, I've saved quite a bit of money for this mystery trip. I've always wanted to see Las Vegas. Flying Angel Airlines has saved me a boatload of money. Thank you. I'm finally in Sin City, but with an angel in tow. This should be interesting."

Chastity used the key card and let the two them into room 612. She went to the large windows. In the distance, she saw storm clouds descending on the mountains. As she turned back, Castiel still stood in the center of the room where she had left him.

"Ask."

"You have an additional gift. You're not a prophet, but you have been given information concerning your future."

"Yes, but I don't remember it until what I have seen is actually happening. It's like a deja vue. Like a bright light at the end of a tunnel that obscures what's behind it until the thing is upon you. By the time you're close enough to see it all clearly, it's impossible to avoid the it."

She sat on the king size bed with a thoughtful look on her face. Castiel mirrored her actions and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I know you better than I know myself. I've touched you." She remained quiet for a moment to let Castiel understand the full implications of what she said.

"The decisions you made in Heaven, those deadly, regrettable and necessary actions, have changed you forever. Stained you. Put you apart from your Father."

Chastity leaned forward and stroked Castiel's face. "You are becoming the very thing you are fighting.

Castiel wanted to deny it. Anger, righteous smiting anger wanted to strike her down, to silence her. To silence the truth.

"Doesn't your rage tell you I'm right?"

She held Castiel as he prayed to his Father from the depth of his being. "Father, forgive me. Lift me up. Let me BE your will."

The angel stood quickly as a minor earthquake shook the hotel at that moment. A brilliant light surrounded Castiel and then released him..

Castiel smiled.


End file.
